


The Village, the Wolf, and the Boy

by sharethesnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Lyanna is Not a Stark, Magic, Monster Hunters, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharethesnow/pseuds/sharethesnow
Summary: The Starks are a well-respected werewolf pack within the supernatural community. Jon Snow is a hunter in pursuit of a dangerous, unidentified creature. When he tracks this monster to Winterfell, he meets Sansa and her family and enlists their help in completing this job. Turns out this creature is a part of something larger and darker than expected and it's going to have to be all hands on deck to end its reign of terror.Magic, mystery, and slow-burn romance. What more can you ask for?The Hunter x Werewolf AU! that you didn't know you needed (Sorry this summary is a work in progress and hopefully this goes well as it's my first GOT fic).





	1. Hunters, Wolves, and Bears? Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> This title is from the song of the same name by Taylor Berrett. I hope you enjoy!

Jon groaned and sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He had bandaged and rebandaged the deep gouge in his arm at least twice but apparently his battlefield bandages weren’t quite up to the task as he’d bled through them. The creature had been much larger than he had anticipated. Based on all of the descriptions he had received from survivors and urban legends he had assumed it was a lone werewolf, possibly rabid given the ferocity of its attacks, but whatever this was had been much bigger than any wolf. Not to mention that Jon’s silver bullets hadn’t had any effect whatsoever. They hadn’t even slowed it down. He was lucky to have escaped with just the one injury – entirely thanks to the mixture of poppy and black mustard seeds he’d snagged from Tormund during their last gig dealing with an incredibly vengeful spirit. If only he’d squirreled away some one of Tormund’s various healing concoctions.

_Gods_, he thought, _I really need to make friends with a magic-user. _He knew enough to get by – he could read tarot and do a handful of little magics good for making a quick buck off of tourists when he worked jobs in and around King’s Landing – but that didn’t mean he had much of a natural knack for magic as a whole. His mother, Lyanna, had some magical talent; premonitions, potion mixing, charms, amulets – that kind of stuff – however, Jon hadn’t inherited much of her abilities. He could use pre-prepared spell mixes, like Tormund’s confusion powder, but only if he could find them, and things like magic never came cheap.

Jon stumbled down the dimly lit street to his mom’s old blue pickup and lugged his gear bag into the back as best he could without removing pressure from his wound. He was going to need stitches which meant, given that it was almost 1 a.m., he would need to find a 24-hour care clinic – no small feat in the middle of the rural North. A brief look at google maps showed one only a little ways away, in a town called Winterfell – his second stroke of luck for the night. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need a third.

* * *

The coppery red hair of the girl sitting on the reception desk was the first thing to catch Jon’s eye as he staggered through the double doors of the clinic. When she looked up from her book, evidently hearing his approach, and looked at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Like the crystalline color of a mountain lake or an aquamarine gemstone. He couldn’t quite name the color and was still gaping at her when he realized she was saying something to him, asking how she could help. With a wave of pain, he suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place.

“I uh…” he stammered gesturing toward his arm and swaying slightly. Her eyes followed his movement and went wide as she immediately slid down from the desk.

“Oh my gods! You should have said something! I can’t believe you just let me talk at you like that when you’re bleeding all over the place. Let’s get you to an exam room and get you sorted.” She had lifted his arm around her shoulders, helping to steady him on the short walk around the corner.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I can -” He started to protest, trying to decline her assistance in seating himself on the exam table but the disbelieving glare she shot him caused the words to die in his throat. She tied a band tightly around his upper arm, just above the gash to slow the bleeding and began to press a clean gauze pack against the gash. He winced and his hand instinctively came up to touch the source of the pain, covering hers accidentally. She took her hands away and pressed his over the gauze in their place.

“Good. Keep pressure on it just like that. I’m going to clean this out and then get you stitched up so that we can stop the bleeding before you have bigger issues. This might sting a bit.” She explained, pressing new gauze, soaked with something, into his arm.

Jon clenched his jaw and nodded, trying not to pass out, scream, or otherwise embarrass himself.

“I’m going to start stitching you up now.” She said. “Keep pressure on this lower part while I sew up the top. My name is Sansa by the way,” The last part came as a bit of an afterthought.

“Jon” he gritted out with a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the table and a grimace. His groan of pain must have been more audible than he had thought because she glanced up at him guiltily.

“Sorry, I know it hurts but you’re almost done.” She pulled the needle through one more time, tied the thread and clipped the extra. After digging through the exam room drawers, she found some more cleansing supplies and began to wipe the dried blood off his arm. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what the hell did you do?”

_Fuck. _Jon froze. He hadn’t even considered how he would explain his injury to a doctor. He’d been so focused on the pain he’d forgotten how strange his injury and its timing would appear.

“I, I um,” he searched for any plausible excuse, “got attacked by a bear?”

Sansa cocked a perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow, continuing to dab at the skin around his stitches with a wet cloth. “You got attacked by a bear? What in the world were you doing that you got involved with a bear? Especially at this hour?

“I was hunting,” _At least that part is somewhat true. _He thought.

“Hunting. Ah, I see.” The disbelief was clear in her voice. “Okay, I’m going to go get you some pain meds and some antibiotics, so this doesn’t get infected. I’ll be right back.”

He nodded and tried not to watch her as she practically glided out of the room. _Gods, this hurts. _Now that the adrenaline of escaping the creature had worn off, he was feeling the pain more and more. Almost like a burning sensation in his arm. He groaned and wrapped his hand around his elbow, below the wound, only to feel something warm and wet.

“What the hell did you do!?!” Sansa practically yelled, throwing the meds she had received on the counter and running to put pressure on his reopened wound. “I literally just stitched this shut!”

“I promise I haven’t moved from this spot,” Jon swore, trying very hard not to think about how his arm felt like it was on fire.

Sansa frantically ripped his hand away to get a better look at the cut. “The stitches literally just dissolved.” She looked at him questioningly, then grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the gash once again. “Hold this. I’m going to call someone for help.”

“Another doctor?”

“Something like that.” Sansa punched Margaery’s number into her phone.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered on the third ring. “Sans, it’s 2:30 a.m. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Can you come into the clinic? Like now? I have a patient with some kind of magical wound.” She glanced at Jon who seemed entirely unbothered by the idea. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in ten, just let me get some stuff together. I think I have an idea for what might do the trick.”

“Thank you.” Sansa dropped her phone on the counter and turned to Jon, “So?” She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation, daring him to lie to her again.

* * *

There was some commotion as the doors to the clinic swung open and a woman, who Jon assumed must be Margaery, strode in. Sansa gave her a quick hug and then ushered her into the exam room.

“I’ve stitched him up twice already and each time the stitches dissolve away after about ten minutes. I’m giving him blood but if we can’t get the bleeding to stop that’s not going to be much help.” Sansa gestured toward Jon who was now hooked up to an IV. “He’s insistent that he was attacked by a bear.” She rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty look. Jon had the decency to at least look somewhat ashamed but still offered no explanation. “I don’t know about you, but I have never head of a bear inflicting wounds with magical properties like this.”

Margaery turned around from rifling through her bag to look at Jon as well. He felt as though he was trapped under a microscope.

Jon sighed. “I’m a hunter,” he offered, hoping that could be the end of it.

“Who’s a hunter?” Asked a third voice from the hall. A tall, auburn haired man was leaning against the door frame.

“Robb? Why are you here?” Sansa shot him a look.

“Let’s see, my wife gets woken up in the middle of the night by my little sister who says she needs help to tend to a magical wound. It’s not like I was going to just sit in the house by myself and worry about what kind of trouble you might be in this time.”

Sansa rolled her eyes again and looked, exasperated, to Margaery who just shrugged and resumed mixing various items from her bag together into a shimmering green salve.

“Whatever,” she turned back to Jon, beginning to stich him up once more so that Margaery could apply her concoction. “What are you hunting?”

Jon looked around the room cautiously. At this point, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to be open about his current job.

“I’m not entirely sure.” He admitted. “At first, before tonight I mean, I had thought it was a rabid werewolf. But now? I don’t know. It was way bigger than any were I’ve ever seen and was immune to my silver bullets. I only got away through a combination of luck and some confusion powder I nicked from a friend a while back.”

Sansa and Robb exchanged a look with each other, and then with Margaery, that Jon couldn’t quite read. Like they were trying to silently decide how to handle him.

“I work with the police department to handle magical elements in the area and protect-slash-keep non-magics out of the way,” Robb spoke first. “If this is what whatever this is could do to you, someone theoretically prepared to handle it, I don’t want to see what it might do to the townspeople.”

“At least two people went missing in the last town I tracked it to a couple of miles south of here.” Jon jumped in, “I want to get whatever it is taken care of before anyone else gets hu- ow!” Jon yelped mid-sentence as Margaery’s salve made contact with his arm. She muttered a few words in a language Jon didn’t recognize and there was a brief glow where the green goo covered his wound before Sansa handed her a bandage to wrap the wound with.

“That should fix it.” She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and returning her supplies to her bag. “I’d maybe hang out with Sansa in the lobby for a bit though just to make sure.”

Sansa nodded. “You’ve lost a lot of blood too, so you’ll need to rehydrate. And you should eat something. I get off around 4 am,” she glanced at her watch, “so in an hour or so I can show you where to get a room.” She paused, her bright eyes meeting his dark ones. “Assuming you’re staying to finish this job?” He was so distracted by how gorgeous she was that he hadn’t even realized he was still holding her gaze. Robb cleared his throat, ending the trance, and they both jumped slightly.

“I am, though I guess I’m gonna have to do some more research, so I’m better prepared to take on this creature the next time.” He responded.

“I’ve got a couple of cases I’m working on right now, but I’m happy to help however I can. We might have some resources you can use.” Robb extended his hand to Jon to help him off the table and the group made their way out to the lobby. Jon sat down behind the reception desk and gratefully accepted the water bottle and granola bars Sansa pressed into his hands.

“If that’s all, I’m going to head home and back to bed. I’ll wait for you in the car.” She kissed Robb’s cheek and waved to Sansa and Jon before disappearing through the doors.

“I should get home as well. I have to be at the station in a few hours.” Robb gave Sansa a quick hug and kissed her forehead. “Feel free to swing by whenever and we can compare notes” He added, turning to Jon, before following his wife.


	2. Library Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa takes Jon to do some digging on what his creature might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. I am hella behind on this but here is the second chapter for y'all. It's a lot of world-building I know. I'm hoping to figure out how to write character interactions (and dialogue especially) better in the next chapter so the romance can startup. Shout out to my boyfriend for consistently hounding me to actually work on this lol. thanks for reading y'all!

Sansa woke to the sound of her alarm and sunlight streaming through her window. Ten-thirty – not ideal considering she hadn’t made it home until sometime after five. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her face, hoping that if she burrowed far enough under her quilts that she might be able to go back to sleep rather than meet with irritating hunter. She had promised to help him get a magi-library card and show him the packs’ combined creature database. Of course, erring on the side of caution, she had let him believe that the library’s collection was created and maintained by local covens – misleading but not technically a lie. While the Starks and the other prominent packs of the area may be responsible for the locating and preservation of various magical texts, funding the library, and maintaining a continuous historical record of the area’s mystical activity, local magicals – mages, wicca, and the like – ran the library’s day to day operations. Normally, the application process for a magi-card was at least a few weeks long with the goal of protecting the packs and other local magicals, but Jon had somehow persuaded Sansa to use her name to vouch for him, thereby speeding up the process.

Jon was something of an enigma. Sansa had attempted to learn more about him on the twenty-minute drive from the clinic to the Old Karstark Lodge – the nicer of the two boarding houses within Winterfell – but he had deflected the majority of her questions. When she asked how he became a hunter, whether it was a family business, Jon just shrugged and said, “My mother,” refusing to elaborate any further. At that point, Sansa had been seriously tempted to take him to the much shoddier Frey Inn further down the road and wash her hands of the whole ordeal. And to top it off, the insufferable oaf hadn’t even bothered to thank her for fixing his arm. Instead he’d just pestered her with questions about Northland legend and mythology until she relented and told him about the magi-library and, with the hope of learning more about what the handsome man was up too, offered to grant him access.

She huffed and dragged herself out of bed, already regretting having gotten herself into this situation in the first place.

* * *

Sansa sighed looking at her watch for the umpteenth time and glancing around the room at the empty burgundy upholstered chairs arranged beneath a large fireplace and grey wolf banner. The symbol of the ancient Kings of Winter, the pack founders, and, supposedly, the distant ancestors of the Starks, Karstarks, and a few other families in the area. Among other things, the House of Winter was responsible for the construction of the magi-library and its eventual mundane cover as the founding branch of Winter Public Libraries.

Behind the counter, Alys Karstark stifled a giggle at Sansa’s obvious impatience and received a withering glare in response. Of course, this only made her laugh harder – much to Sansa’s dismay.

“I can’t believe I got up early, after a night shift no less, so that this Southron hunter could get his beauty sleep on my time.” Sansa complained, rolling her eyes and sinking into one of the nearby chairs. “I’m doing this asshat a favor, the least he could do is be on time.”

Alys laughed again. “On the bright side, he’s quite nice to look at. At least that’s what Jeyne told me after she checked him in this morning.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and let her head thunk back against the paneled wood of the inn’s lobby.

“I could call up to his room if you’d like?”

“No need. I’m ready to go,” came a slightly accented voice.

Sansa turned to see Jon standing behind her, leaning against the doorway of the stairwell to the second-floor bedrooms. He already looked a million times better than he had when she had met him that morning. _Margaery is a miracle worker._ Sansa thought, waving goodbye to Alys and turning toward the door. Jon followed close behind, a heavy looking green canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Sansa walked up the stone steps, with Jon following close behind her, to the gothic arches of the library entry way. Even without knowing about the magi-library hidden within, the library still gave the appearance of something ancient and mystical with its moss-covered stone, climbing ivies, giant double oak doors, and stained glass in large decorative windows. The interior only added to this atmosphere as multiple levels of winding staircases and cast-iron railings mirrored each other on either side of the library. The medieval architecture was very much at odds with the modernity of the computerized book check out systems near the front doors and the locator tablets embedded in the sides of bookshelves to assist visitors.

Sansa headed directly to the back of the library, with Jon lagging behind eyes wide and mouth agape. She nodded to the librarian on duty near the entrance to local archives storage – a mage if she remembered correctly – and motioned toward Jon.

“I was hoping he could use my library card to access the 18th century document archives. He’s a friend of mine from the Southron Kingdoms who’s doing some research into the different legends of the area.”

The librarian nodded. “That should be fine. Just make sure he doesn’t remove any books or journals from the archives. I’ll just need to stamp his hand.”

Sansa called Jon’s name a few times before grabbing his arm and pulling him out from the stacks, where he was examining the contradiction of a tablet embedded in an antique bookshelf, over to the librarian’s desk.

The librarian pulled out a pad of black ink and a stamp embossed with a rune of entry. To those familiar with magic, the golden shimmer to the ink pad and the stamp design of a geometric diamond with a line passing through its center were clear indicators of the complicated enchantments that surround a hidden dimensional pocket but, to a mundane, the stamp just looked like any other temporary access pass that you might receive at a bar or theme park. Jon offered pushed his sleeve up to his elbow and offered his left forearm to the librarian, as was customary for receiving someone else’s magic. Sansa caught a glimpse of some vine-like magic swirling below the surface of the skin of Jon’s upper arm from Margaery’s salve. The librarian pressed the stamp into the inside of Jon’s wrist and a soft glow was emitted as the golden energy of the stamp was absorbed into his body.

“That should give you entrance for a month or so, provided you are accompanied by a librarian or permanent library member.”

Jon nodded and thanked the librarian before Sansa led him back through the double griffin statues which, to the mundane eye, marked the entrance to the library archives, but as Jon and Sansa passed through, they instead entered the magi-library. A warm tingling sensation covered each of them as the magical boundaries registered approved library members.

Once again, Jon’s jaw dropped as the interior of the library materialize. The immediate indication of magic were the various floating bookshelves, moving staircases, and variety of beings moving through the stacks in search of whatever spell book or magical history they came for. The high arched ceilings seemed both miles away and, at the same time, somehow within reach if you went up just one more flight of stairs. Painted magicals of all different types in motion, danced and celebrated with each other in the frescos that decorated the ceiling. Most prominent was the enormous glittering silver statue of the first King of Winter, Brandon, which towered over the visitors and shelves alike. By his side stood a direwolf, the symbol of the House of Winter and the reason for the legend surrounding their existence as the first of the wolves. The floor was a massive map of the seven kingdoms from the era of the House of Winter – showing the old borders which had once followed the Wall.

The first of House Winter, Brandon, was credited with the construction of the large wall a few miles beyond Winterfell, separating the Northern Kingdom from what had once been known as Wilding lands. The crumbling wall was now just a historical marvel, much like Hadrian’s wall, and merely distinguished the “civilized,” more urban North from its more rural and even colder territories further north – two separate part of the same country. Most Northerners joked that the real threat was King’s Landing and its territories to the South and that a defensive wall near the Neck’s southern border would have better served the Kingdom given the number of times attacks led by King’s Landing had found their way North.

The Kings of Winter were in fact the very first of the wolves, created eons ago by the Old Gods and endowed with their shifting abilities, longevity, and heightened healing and senses so that they could protect the realm from dark magics. The greatest of dark magics were the wights – icy demon-like creatures of unknown origin that threatened to overrun both mortal and magical realms alike. With the help of other magicals, the united packs the wights were turned back and the secrets of their creation buried. Eventually, their mystic abilities allowed the Kings of Winter to establish an independent Northern kingdom which the now Democratic North Country descended from. Variations of the legend existed in both the non-magical and the magical world and so each year Winterfell received a handful of tourists, hoping to discover the secrets of the country’s birth or ancient and forgotten magics. The locals, including Sansa, all but ignored the legend, having heard different versions without end from their parents and grandparents. As far as Sansa knew, the pack lore extended as far back as the creation of the North and there was not a single mention of any kind of giant battle against unknown dark creatures. She was pretty sure the only grain of truth to the story was the undisputed status of the Kings of Winter as wolves.

Sansa snagged one of the cataloging tablets as they passed by the help desk near the base of the statue.

“Where would you like to start your research?” She asked, snapping Jon out of his daze. “I think there’s a section on local flora and fauna of the mystical variety. Maybe there?”

Jon nodded. “Aye, that sounds like the best place to start.”

Sansa entered some parameters into the tablet and immediately started walking toward one of the staircases. Jon, once again distracted by the enormity and concentrated magic of the library, had to jog to catch up. The two proceeded to the top of a staircase which appeared to just end abruptly, taking them nowhere.

“What are we doing? There’s nothing –," Jon stopped midsentence as one of the floating bookshelves positioned itself at the top. Sansa smirked and raised an eyebrow before she approached the shelf, running her fingers along a mix of ancient and brand-new spines, searching for any titles that seemed even remotely helpful. Every once in awhile, she would pause, pull out a book and flip through its pages before either handing it to Jon to be added to their growing stack or sliding it back onto the shelf. After finishing each shelf, Sansa would double tap the left side of the bookshelf and it would float higher so as to provide access to more books.

“These are probably good? Right?” Sansa asked turning to review the stack she had piled onto Jon.

“I hope so. You’ve picked out half the library for us.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and took the top half of the books from him. “You want to figure out how to kill whatever this thing is, don’t you?”

Jon tilted his head in acknowledgement before following the redhead back down the stairs. Sansa stacked the books in a pile on the first table they passed and began scanning them with the tablet to check them out before returning the tablet to the help desk and grabbing a book bag. The bag immediately shrunk down the stack of a dozen or so books into a package roughly the size and shape of a whiteboard eraser as soon as Sansa pulled the drawstrings tight.

Jon stuffed the package into his bag and the two went back through the doors and appeared once again in the mortal archives, waving to the librarian on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and post with some regularity since I have the full plot planned out but I'm not sure how many chapters there will be or what said schedule is going to be because uni and work and all that complicates things. Also, I hope the medical stuff makes sense as I have literally no experience with that and so I just kinda googled some stuff. Same goes for the use of herbs and magic and whatnot. I'm super excited about this though and I hope you enjoyed it so far! 
> 
> Here's a link to a thread of some edits that I made a while back that inspired this fic https://twitter.com/sharethesnow/status/1158536259133947909?s=20  
Shout out to all of the twitter humans who convinced me to actually do this and to Anni for A. getting me involved in stan twitter and fanfics again, B. answering literally every question I have/being a sounding board for ideas, and C. just being a generally fantastic human bean.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated as I have literally no idea what I'm doing and am also a slut for external validation. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
